My Favourite Twin
by SlashAddict4Life
Summary: Harry returns back to Hogwarts after the war and he's not at all convinced that it's a good idea. Until somethings start to look up for him.


I don't own Harry Potter.

Pairings: Main- Harry/Fred.

Warnings: Smut.

Word Count: 6115.

Beta'd by: The lovely and talented ArielSakura.

AN/: The challenge is between me and ArielSakura after I sent her a Gif to cheer her up and we got the idea to write a challenge regarding that Gif. At a later date, I sent her another Gif that we thought would go well with the pairings we've chosen. You'll find the Gifs on my Tumblr of the same name or on my AO3 under the same name.

* * *

The year of Harry's return to study at Hogwarts after the war was as boring as it could possibly be. He ignored the gawking masses as he walked the halls, not even bothering to show up at meal times anymore after being bombarded by many enthusiastic 'fans' in the first week. He began eating in the kitchens for a few days before everyone found out where it was and started to stalk him again. He was seriously considering just leaving altogether when he ended up in an empty room, intending to hide from the first years that were following him he encountered a portrait of a man. It was the first time that he had come across a still portrait instead of a moving one. He crept forward to inspect the portrait more closely when he noticed something that he didn't see at first glance. Snakes.

"What?" It must have come out in parseltongue because the snakes shivered before moving, a second later the man in the portrait did the same.

"Who are you?" The man hissed in Parseltongue. "Are you an heir of mine?"

"Great Salazar," Harry swore, his voice coming out breathless.

"How kind of you to say." The man raised an eyebrow before inspecting the young man standing in front of him, he remarkably resembled him in both colouring and power if what he could feel was correct. "And you are?" He inquired again.

"I'm Harry." He choked out, still not believing his own eyes. "I'm not your heir, at least I don't think so."

"You must be," the man in the portrait confirmed with a nod."Lady Hogwarts would not have allowed you entry to this room if you were not."

"Uh," Harry stuttered, not knowing what to say. He hadn't been able to take a hereditary potion yet because he had been so busy with the war. Plus, with everything that had happened in Gringotts, he would bet that the goblins would sooner kill him than help him with anything he asked of them.

"... well, young man?"

"Well, what?" Harry was so lost in thought that he had not heard what the founder said.

"Would you like to enter your new chambers?" He asked again, this time with a mischievous smirk painting his handsome face.

"My new chambers?" Harry repeated with slight bewilderment.

The portrait laughed at the stunned young man in front of him before he swung open to reveal a doorway leading into a sitting room as large as the Gryffindor's common room.

Harry gasped as he slowly entered the room and beheld its magnificence. He moved forward reaching the middle of the emerald green sitting room, eyes moving from the black marble fireplace to the thick, dark green carpet that almost covered the mahogany flooring of the room. A brown mahogany coffee table was placed a couple of feet from the fireplace with dual, dark brown armchairs sat on each end, slightly facing one another with a long dark green couch separating them. The wall facing the back of the couch was filled from corner to corner with bookshelves that were filled with all kinds of books. At a closer, Harry discovered that almost half of them were in parseltongue. He ignored the doors on each side of the fireplace in favour of the small kitchen that was separated from the sitting room by a half wall. After he was done inspecting the kitchen and had opened every cupboard that room contained, he made his way to the door next to the kitchen and to the right of the fireplace.

"Wow," Harry breathed out when he entered, it was a bathroom that reminded Harry very much of the Prefects bathroom, but instead of being gold and ostentatious, this bathroom was pure elegance. Majestic white marble was everywhere, the walls and the floors and even the ceiling. The benches by the windows were made of black marble and the sink tops were made of clear glass. There were shower heads on one side and the bathtub 'pool' was in the middle of the room with stairs of marble on each side and dozens of gold faucets spanned the rim of the pool on all sides but one. It was incredible.

Harry made his way in a daze towards the other door that was located in the bathroom. He entered a large walk-in closet that was already filled with, robes and all kinds of clothing, even pyjamas and pants. Harry could tell from a glance, that they were all made with the finest of materials... He continued onward and walked out of the door into what was the bedroom. It had a raised dais along the left side that held a four poster queen sized bed made of dark oak. Sheets made in black silk covered the bed with four pillows in matching colours while the comforter was in jade green. Two side tables made of the same wood stood on each side of the bed that held two matching lamps.

"Is this all mine?" He asked breathlessly as he exited the bedroom and made eye contact with the portrait above the fireplace.

"Yes," the man gave him a small smile. "It's yours for as long as you are attending or working at Hogwarts."

Harry flopped back gracelessly on the green couch, still a bit out of it. Well, until Salazar Slytherin asked a question that he didn't want to answer.

"Young man," He started with a tilt of his head. "Why are you wearing Godric's colours?"

* * *

Harry didn't think that this week could be any more surprising than it already was, but as he walked into his first potions class of the year he was shocked to find the object of his recurring fascination.

"Hello everyone," their new potions professor greeted as the last student walked in and the door closed behind them. "I know most of you recognize me as the most handsome owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but I'll be your new potions professor for the remainder of this year as a certain bat is on vacation for an unknown amount of time." The class gave a few chuckles, except for the Slytherins who only sneered at the insult to their 'beloved' head of house. "You may call me Professor Fred as there is more than one Professor Weasley in school." He conceded in reference to his brother Charlie, who was teaching Care of Magical Creatures. "Now, let's start preparing the first part of the Polyjuice Potion. I know Professor Snape would've never trusted the lot of you with such an intricate potion, but, I have the utmost faith that all of you will succeed in following these simple instructions."

He waved his wand and words started to appear on the previously empty blackboard.

Part 1, step one

Add 3 measures of fluxweed to the cauldron (must have been picked on a full moon). Add 2 bundles of knotgrass to the cauldron. Stir 4 times, clockwise. Wave your wand then let potion brew for 80 minutes (for a Pewter Cauldron. A Brass Cauldron will only require 68, and a copper one only 60.)

"These will be your instructions for this first lesson, after you're done, place your potions in stasis. If you don't know how to put your potion in stasis, then you really don't belong in a NEWT level potions class." He sneered in an excellent imitation of Snape which made Harry laugh quietly. This was noticed by the older redhead and he sent Harry a saucy wink before he turned back to the rest of the class. "Believe me when I tell you that you don't want to mess around in this class because as Professor Snape would punish you with cleaning cauldrons. I'll do so much worse than that." He gave them a dangerous smirk making the seventh years shiver in fear and for Harry to shiver for a completely different reason. "Begin!"

Harry watched as everyone hurried to collect their ingredients and cauldrons while he stayed in his place having a silent conversation with the redhead. He grinned when the redhead flexed and raised an eyebrow in a silent, 'what do you think?'. Harry rolled his eyes before giving the older man a half grin that Fred understood, 'you're ridiculous.' Making the older man grin unapologetically back at Harry before clearing his face when the rest of the class started to return to their seats.

Harry hurried to get his ingredients when Hermione passed his work table and glared at him. He returned quickly with his cauldron in one hand and his ingredients basket in the other and started to work. He was so focused on finishing the potion that he startled when Fred leaned over his shoulder to look inside his cauldron.

"Easy, Harrykins." He purred against the shorter man's ear, steading his hand that was about to dump the entirety of knotgrass in his cauldron along with the bowl it was in.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as Fred steadied his hand and the knotgrass bowl it held and guided it to rest on the table before he slid it down to let it linger against Harry's palm.A cough from the other end of the table separated them and made them look at the bushy-haired girl that was stirring her potion clockwise.

"If by this time you haven't started to stir your potions," Fred called out as he moved away from Harry and moved towards the front of the class, before continuing. "I'm afraid to tell you that you won't be able to finish the first part of your potion in time, leading to you ruining your potion and that means you won't be able to start the second part of the first step, in conclusion, you have earned yourselves your first T of the year." He smirked maliciously when three different voices exclaimed their shock.

Harry smirked as he waved his wand over his copper cauldron and waited for the next hour to pass and for his potion to finish the initial brewing. He moved down the table towards Hermione when he noticed that she'd done the same with her own copper cauldron.

'It seems that this year won't be as boring as I first thought.' He thought before he started to engage Hermione in conversation about her own stalkers.

* * *

"Ok, close your eyes." He instructed as he leads the only people he currently counted as his only friends at Hogwarts with him into the rooms he found earlier in the week. "You won't believe what I found."

"Harry," Hermione started, feeling slightly exasperated. "Is this going to take long? I have other things to do."

"Relax, 'Mione." The older of three comforted. "If it's any help, I promise if it's anything ridiculous I'll give him detention." He swore, making the bushy-haired woman laugh.

"Hey!" Harry called back at the two, affronted. "Open."

"Harry Potter! Is that parseltongue?!" Hermione gasped. "This better not be what I think it is!"

"It's not," he replied with an eye roll, not that she could tell. "You guys can open your eyes now." He turned towards them and crossed his arms over his chest waiting in anticipation to see their reactions.

"Oh, Merlin's hairy bollocks!" Fred cursed as he opened his eyes and saw the room they were in, eyes moving rapidly between every item in the room in amazement.

"Harry, I," Hermione stuttered, making Harry laugh out loud at finally rendering her speechless. "How? When?"

"Well," he started to explain what had happened the other day as Fred just kept moving from room to room.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed as he walked out of the bedroom. "These are even better than my own rooms. Mind if we share Harry?" He asked the blushing teen with wiggling eyebrows.

"Look at all these books!" Harry sighed in silent thanks as Hermione's exclamation saved him from having to answer he quickly followed her towards the book filled shelves.

They spent the rest of the day in the room catching up with Fred and floo calling everyone else, they got Ginny to come after her practice and she brought Luna with her as they were living together. George came after he closed down the shop and stayed a few hours before he had to leave to get ready for his date with Draco. Ron wasn't able to make it because he was too exhausted from Auror training and neither could Neville, he had a meeting with some dealer about plant seeds. All and all, it had been a great day, the best Harry had had since returning.

* * *

It wasn't until mid-November that he was called to the Headmistress's office courtesy of a house elf. As no doubt, the Headmistress knew that Harry would not have stopped for any student calling his name.

"Enter, Mister Potter." She called out before he could even begin to knock once.

"You asked for me, Headmistress?" He grinned when he noticed her lips twitching at his greeting.

"Indeed, Mister Potter, I've been meaning to ask how your school year has been going but I don't seem to have a lot of free time." She smiled at him, waving her hand towards the armchair in front of her desk. "How have you been, Harry?"

"I'm better," he said after a pause, he didn't want to lie to her, not after what happened the last time he said he was fine. "The students have calmed down a bit, they're not as stalkerish as they were the start of term."

"I'm glad," she gave him another smile before handing him a cup of tea that had just appeared between them. "Now, have you considered my offer?" She asked nonchalantly as she stirred her tea.

Harry gave her a pointed look making her look away in an effort to hide her grin.

"What did we say about showing our Slytherin sides, Headmistress?"

"That we should do it more often to get what we desperately need?" She gave him an imploring look before she hunched her shoulders and coughed a bit sickly. "You know I am not as I used to be, Harry. With trying to both do the Headmistress's duties as well as the Deputy Headmaster duties as Severus is on indefinite leave. An old woman can't handle all these things alone, not mentioning the duties of Head of Gryffindor."

"That's low, Minerva, even for you." Harry groaned as he drained his tea before sitting back in the armchair with a groan.

"You can't fault me for asking, Harry, have you seen the new DADA professor?" She asked before pulling a bottle of firewhiskey from a drawer of her desk and pouring first in her teacup before she poured a measure for Harry when he nodded his acceptance. "He's refusing to teach the seventh years the Patronus charm because and I quote 'They aren't good enough', and when a student told him it's more likely that he couldn't even perform the charm he gave everyone detention and kicked them out of class and is now refusing to teach them anything!" She huffed, feeling agitated as she recounted the number of claims she'd received from students about professor Slawmuck, even the man's name was ridiculous.

"You do know that I'm still a student here, right?" He asked in a last ditch effort to try and dissuade his old mentor. He couldn't actually blame her though, he had only attended one class of the man's, he'd come to regret doing it by the ten-minute mark of the class.

"Oh, please," she snorted, glaring at him. "You only came because you didn't want to leave Miss Granger alone, we both know you've already taken your NEWTs. You rarely ever attend classes these days!"

Harry gave a suffering sigh and rubbed his eye, trying to stave off a headache that's been brewing behind his eyes.

"Fine." He conceded after a few minutes of silence. "You knew exactly what to say to make me do what you want, when do I start?" He huffed, crossing his arms.

"I knew you'd see it my way." She said smugly, pulling folders from under her desk already prepared. "Now, if you could, I already fired that imposter and these are your student's folders. Also, your new duties as Head of Gryffindor."

Harry collected all the folders she gave him with another suffering sigh and stood up to leave.

"Harry," He turned when she called for him. "I know you won't be requiring any new rooms as you're already sharing with Professor Fred, but do try to keep your relationship a little bit more subtle than it already is."

Harry just stood there gaping before she shooed him out.

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't Professor Potter." Fred teased as he walked into the DADA classroom and found Harry looking through some of the folders on the desk.

"I was forced." He pouted, looking up briefly at the older man before looking down, blushing as what Minerva said yesterday popped into his mind. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, chasing away his embarrassment. "Don't you have your own classes to prepare for?"

"Nope," Fred smirked before he leaned against Harry's desk as close to Harry as he could get. "I came to congratulate you and you're not paying me any mind. How rude of you."

Harry sighed, looking back at the redhead to apologize when he froze. suddenly, their faces were barely inches apart and Harry's green eyes were locked with Fred's own blue ones.

"I have to go." Harry finally said when it looked like the other man wasn't going to speak and he quickly turned around to leave before he was pulled back by his hand that Fred has snatched.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" The question was asked with a raised eyebrow but Harry could see the hurt hidden in the usually mischievous blue eyes.

"I'm not." He answered lamely with an awkward shuffle, subtly trying to pull his hand back, which failed.

"Yes, you are." Fred snorted, looking away for a moment before looking back at Harry with a crestfallen face. "Have I done something wrong?"

Harry didn't know what to say, but he knew that he hated the expression on the other man's face. So, he did the only thing that he could think of at this moment. He suddenly surged forwards and locked their lips together. Before Fred had any time to respond Harry pulled back and tried to run away, the main word here is tried. As soon as he tried to leave, Fred pulled him back against him and delivered his own kiss to Harry's soft lips. Not giving the younger man any room to escape as he wrapped his arms firmly around Harry's waist and pulled him against his broad chest.

Harry moaned as a tongue brushed against his lips, pulling him away from his stunned stupor he granted the other man entrance and twined their tongues together in a filthy dance, pulling a groan from the redhead who suddenly changed their positions and lifted Harry up to sit on the green-eyed man's new desk.

"Fred," Harry gasped when they finally broke their kiss and Fred moved to his supple neck and tried to make him crazy with everything he was doing to said neck. "Wait!" He pushed him back.

"Yes?" Fred smirked down at him as his hands kept moving over Harry's thighs and sides.

"This is not a one-time thing," Harry warned, stopping the hands as they reached his belt buckle.

Fred smiled before kissing Harry again, but this time it was more loving than passionate. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." He rested their foreheads together and gave Harry the mischievous smile he loved so much, making him snort before he pulled the other man on top of him as he lay back down on the desk. "Shouldn't we move this to your rooms?" He breathed out when the green-eyed man separated their kiss.

Harry frowned, looking around himself and shifting a little on the desk. "No, this seems like the perfect place for this, don't you think so, Professor Weasley?" Harry smirked up at as he slid one hand down Fred's chest until he reached the other man's belt buckle and started to undo it.

"Oh, I love how you think, Professor Potter." He groaned as Harry finally opened his trousers and slipped his hand inside and started to fondle Fred's half erect member, easily making it stand to attention. Fred waved his wand towards the door locking it in case anyone were to enter and then he turned towards Harry, vanishing his clothes making the other man gasp, at the sudden cool air against his heated skin.

"Impatient, much?" Harry moaned as his bare cock brushed against Fred's clothed one, loving the feeling of being completely naked while the other man was fully dressed.

"I've been waiting for this day to come for two years now, so yes, I am very impatient," Fred growled before crashing their lips together, passionately engaging Harry's tongue in erotic strokes as his hand caressed down the younger man's body pinching at his sides as he pulled him to the edge of the table leaving his arse at the edge. "Spread your legs for me, lovely." He whispered in Harry's ear as they broke their kiss, making Harry moan at the stimulation of the older man's hot breath against his ear but complied willingly, nonetheless.

Harry felt a wand tip against his hole and shuddered as it was filled with cold lubricant. He moaned when a finger pushed inside at the same time that Fred bit one of his nipples. He huffed out a tortured breath when another finger was added and he used the hand that wasn't buried in red hair to start working at the fastenings of Fred's pants, pushing them down when he succeeded in opening them and started pushing them down. A choked laugh came from the older man as his cock bounced free from his constricting garments. "Now, who's being impatient."

Harry glared at the older man and pulled him down by his lapels, pressing their foreheads together as he growled, "In me, now!" Fred grinned down at him before licking Harry's lips and kissing him before he pulled back, Harry's lower lip caught between his teeth as he did so.

"Your wish is my command, lovely," Fred smirked, pulling his fingers from the now adequately stretched hole. He gave his cock one long stroke to cover it with lube before placing the fat head at Harry's entrance, pulling a groan from the younger man as he slowly started to push forward.

"Oh, fuck." Harry breathed out, mouth hanging open as Fred filled his hole deliciously with his cock.

Fred held back a groan of his own as Harry's entrance swallowed his cock. He paused for a minute to let the other man adjust. When Harry finally gave him the go-ahead he moved one hand on to Harry's shoulder and the other on his hip so he'd be able to better control his thrusts. He made it a personal mission to wring out as many sounds from Harry as he could, changing his thrusting angle until he started to hit his prostate with nearly every thrust. Harry went from begging and pleading to uttering nonsense as the redhead stimulated pleasure so intense, he quickly reached his climax with a scream. The sound pulling Fred to his own completion as Harry clenched tightly around his cock.

They lay on the desk for a few minutes trying to catch their breath, Fred finally pulled out of Harry and laid down beside him on the desk.

"That was brilliant." Harry breathed out with a goofy grin aimed towards the redhead who leaned over to give him a kiss.

"We should have done that ages ago," Fred smirked as Harry hummed in agreement and he started to press kisses against the younger man's cheeks and down his neck, he was about to move further down when heavy knocking came from the door. The pair looked at each other wide-eyed as Hermione's voice came from behind the locked door.

"Harry James Potter!" She yelled, followed by more knocking. "I know you're in there."

"Shit!" Harry cursed as he pushed Fred away and started to look around for his clothes, finding them on one of the classroom's desks, folded. He quickly got dressed, kicking Fred when the other man just kept ogling him instead of getting dressed.

"Hermione!" He greeted as he opened the door with a too large of a smile. "What brings you here?" He winced when she ignored him and just barged in sparing Fred only a cursory glance before she went back to glaring at Harry.

"How dare you!" She fumed as she jabbed a finger against his chest. "How dare you not tell me that you've been offered the DADA position and that you've already passed your NEWTs!"

"Um," Harry flinched when she punched him in the arm, "bloody hell, 'Mione!"

"You deserve it! Fred Weasley, I bloody well see you trying to sneak away!" She yelled as she suddenly turned towards the other man who was inching his way towards the open door.

"Language, Miss Granger, or I'll have to take points for that." Fred grinned at her before he bolted from the room when she started moving towards him.

"Some kind of lover that one," Harry grumbled to himself getting Hermione's attention as she turned away from the door, where she'd probably sent a hex towards the fleeing redhead. Which he totally deserved if you asked Harry.

"So, you finally noticed that he's been flirting with you since last year?" She sneered at him as she moved towards the desk and started to pick up the papers that were on the floor.

"What?"

"Let's be honest here, Harry." Hermione huffed as she looked through the lesson plans Harry's been planning since yesterday. "You both have been dancing around each other ever since you found out that he was the new Potions Professor. Now, why didn't you tell me about the NEWTs and the job offer?"

Harry winced when she placed the papers neatly on his desk and looked at him with a wounded look, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It was when you and Ron were in Australia looking for your parents," he admitted, moving closer towards her and place his hands on her crossed arms. "When you asked me about going back to Hogwarts, you were so excited about me joining you. I didn't want to ruin that for you." He hugged her, sighing in relief when she hugged him back.

"You're an idiot," she huffed as she slapped the back of his head gently. "I would have been happy if you'd told me and if you were a Professor here I wouldn't have been alone." She pulled out from the hug, giving him a look.

"Yes, well," he shrugged. "I wasn't going to accept it."

"But now, Fred being here made the deal sweeter," Hermione smirked at him as she gave a pointed look at the dishevelled desk.

Harry's face was overwhelmed with red as he blushed at Hermione's continued teasing.

* * *

If you asked Harry at the start of term if he'd be as happy as he was now, he'd tell you to check yourself in St Mungo's psychiatric ward. But the truth is, he was. So, Happy.

He had his friends and their continued support. He had Fred, who he was absolutely in love with. They'd gone on a few dates since their 'tête-à-tête' in mid-November, not to mention that he spent Christmas and New Year's Eve at the Burrow with each other, the family couldn't have been happier when they heard the news of their courtship.

He was happy being a teacher, it was a lot better than being an Auror that was for sure. But he had to admit that he hated being a teacher at Valentine's day, he lost count of how many kids he found snogging in corners and how many gifts he'd received. He's just glad that there weren't any dwarfs reciting poems to him, although Fred had teased him about that incident when Harry mentioned it to him.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted as he sat at the head table for breakfast, waving at his lover who sat beside his brother two seats down.

Fred winked at him before pointing at the owls that started pouring from the open window and Harry noticed Fred's owl, Houdini, as it headed towards him and dropped a parcel and a letter on his thankfully empty plate. He opened the letter first, smiling when he read that Fred had planned a dinner for them in their rooms. Now that Fred had moved in with him in the Slytherin heir rooms. He picked up the card that fell out of the envelope and burst into laughter as the magical writing appeared over the printed script. It started with 'Thinking of You.' in a rose bold font before other writing that was in a familiar handwriting appeared completing the sentence with 'Thinking of Your Butt' with an arrow piercing a heart.

He sent a wide grin at his lover as he tucked the card inside his robe pocket and went back to the parcel that the owl left and opened it, gasping when he uncovered bouquet of red tulips. His favourite. He very much wished that they weren't in such a public place right now, so that he could show his appreciation with a good snogging. He supposed he would have to wait until tonight. 'Perhaps, they could find an empty broom cupboard,' he mused as he prepared his breakfast, if not, he'd just empty it of students first before dragging the redhead inside.

* * *

Soft music filtered from the enchanted gramophone as they had their dinner, softly spoken words about their day passed between them and laughter every few minutes as their talks tended to bring forth.

"Would you like to dance, my love?" Harry asked as they finished their dessert, though that had not been without a little teasing on both of their parts.

"Why yes, I would," Fred smirked before standing up and bowing to Harry theatrically, causing him laugh before he accepted the hand that Fred offered. They moved towards an empty space in their sitting room to dance. With Fred's hands wrapped around Harry's waist and the younger with his arms around Fred's neck, their foreheads pressed tenderly against the other's. "So, Mister Potter, did I impress?" Fred asked after a few minutes of their slow swaying to the music, his mouth kissing down from Harry's jaw to his neck softly.

"I think I need a little more convincing." Harry gasped as Fred sucked on a sensitive spot behind his right ear and started to blindly lead the older man towards their bedroom, removing each other's clothes as they went.

"I have one last gift for you, gorgeous." Fred licked his lips as he pushed the now completely nude, younger man towards the bed and slipped his hand in the open zipper of his pants.

"Fred," Harry giggled as the redhead pulled out a yellow daisy from his open zipper and advanced towards Harry, "You're so bad! How long has that been in your pants?"

"Do you not want my lovely crotch flower?" Fred asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he got on the bed and crawled until he was between the green-eyed man's invitingly open legs.

"I," His breath hitched when the redhead pecked at his lips teasingly, using his teeth to nibble on Harry's bottom lip. "I love it." He breathed out and moaned when the redhead started to lave soft teasing kisses down his body. Fred licked between the younger man's clavicle and made his way to Harry's left nipple and started teasing it with the tip of his tongue, driving the other man wild as he wrapped his lips around it. Alternating between sucking and biting it before he made his way towards the other nipple, starting to tease it into a peak with the tip of his tongue, to ensure it received the same torturous treatment

"Fred, please." Harry pleaded, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as Fred continued his descent down his body leaving bitten marks as he went. "Please!" He shouted, one hand moving to grip the red hair while the other clutched the bedspread as Fred licked a strip from his navel to his cock head.

"Patience, is a virtue, my love," Fred smirked as he tongued Harry's slit and watched as the other man threw his head back against the pillows.

"Patience can kiss my ass!" The young man growled when Fred did nothing more than give him barely there kisses on his hip bones and down his spread thighs. "Yes!" He crowed as the redhead bent his head and licked his furled entrance and started fucking it open. "Please!"

Fred moved away from his lover's now wet hole and looked down at how debauched Harry looked, his green eyes half-lidded and darkened with lust. His face was flushed and his chest was heaving. Harry lifted his hands and uttered his lover's name in askance which Fred quickly complied with and lowered himself on top of the raven head and Harry embraced him, his hands twined in the red hair as his legs lifted up to wrap around the other man's waist.

"In me." He breathed against Fred's lips, his hands moving down to cradle the older man's face as Harry started laying open-mouthed kisses against the other man's lips making him groan and reach for the lube that was on top of the bedside table quickly covering his erection liberally before starting to press the head of his cock against Harry's hole, the lubricant making it easier to enter the half-prepared hole.

"Easy, love," Fred said, stopping Harry from moving as the younger man decided that Fred wasn't moving as quickly as he wanted him and started to meet the redhead's thrust.

"Move." He ignored what Fred was saying and started to repeat that move over and over against the other man's lips pleading with him as he clinched down on Fred's hard cock inside him.

"I can never deny you what you want, gorgeous," Fred smirked down at Harry and raised one hand from Harry's waist and intertwined it with his left hand, pressing them against the mattress as he started moving. His pace increasing under Harry's pleas for more and harder.

Later, while they were enjoying their mutual orgasmic haze Harry noticed something that wasn't their before. He raised his head from where it was on Fred's chest and looked down at his left hand that was splayed over Fred's muscled abdomen. His eyes widened at the platinum band with diamonds in the middle running around the band that was on his ring finger, he looked back at his redhead, meeting vulnerable blue eyes.

"Fred?" Harry breathed out, not knowing what to say. "When?"  
"It was while you were a little occupied with shouting my name as you came," Fred smirked, mischievousness lighting his eyes but Harry could still see the vulnerability there. "I was going to do this whole speech about how wonderful you are and how you make me the happiest man in the entire world, but, all those words, couldn't come close to describing how I feel about you," Fred admitted as he sat up a bit, his back against the bedrest, cradling Harry's hands in his. "You don't know how strongly I feel about you, it goes beyond adoration and love, I don't even have the words."

"Fred.." Harry started to say before Fred held a finger to his lips.

"Just," he removed his finger from Harry's lips and kissed his hands. "Let me ask the question that I've been wanting to ask for a few weeks now."

Harry held his breath as Fred tried to collect his words, waiting for the other man to speak. He could hardly believe any of it. This wasn't how he thought this school year would go, it never even crossed his mind. But here he was, the man he loved, asking a question that Harry already knew the answer to.

"Harry James Potter," Fred finally looked up at him, a soft smile adorning his freckled face. "Will you honour me by becoming my bonded husband, from this life till the rest of time?"

"Yes."

Without hesitation and without any second thoughts, just ecstatic approval.

* * *

Tell me what you thought of my take on the challenge in a Review!


End file.
